


Fair Game

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, headcanon about Dot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 今年的天氣異常溫暖，因為費雪小姐的邀請，羅賓森探長和休都請了休假，和他們一起到芙里妮小姐友人的山莊度假，但七月的聖誕節卻沒有半點要下雪的跡象，反而有溫暖的冬日陽光。
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Kudos: 5





	Fair Game

  
桃樂絲將雞蛋三明治和蘋果汁裝進藤籃裡，裡頭還放了些燻肉、火腿、熱茶、蔬菜湯和一種將莫札瑞拉起司包進麵包中、再沾蛋液和麵包粉油炸的食物。今年的天氣異常溫暖，因為費雪小姐的邀請，羅賓森探長和休都請了休假，和他們一起到芙里妮小姐友人的山莊度假，但七月的聖誕節卻沒有半點要下雪的跡象，反而有溫暖的冬日陽光。

滑雪臨時改成了草地野餐，休幫忙提起籐籃，她自己則從烤箱裡拿出一個櫻桃派，放進另一個小一點的籐籃裡。他們沿著舖著鵝卵石的小徑往溪邊走去，不遠處突然傳來槍聲，伴隨著東西破裂的聲音，讓桃樂絲差點拿不穩手裡的籐籃。

「噢，休，希望不要發生任何不好的事！」

他們加快腳步到了溪邊，那是一塊擁有茵茵綠草的平坦空地，什麼事都沒發生，剛才的聲響來自其他人正在玩的遊戲：他們將空瓶子往上扔，然後對著瓶子開槍。目前芙里妮小姐的友人摩根夫婦已經各發射了三發子彈，摩根先生打中兩個瓶子、摩根太太一個，現在輪到芙里妮小姐；摩根先生和探長輪流扔了三個空瓶，而一點也不意外的，小姐三發都命中。

芙里妮小姐得意洋洋地轉頭，將獵槍放到探長手上：「或許我們應該來打賭，傑克，誰輸了今天晚上的房門就不能上鎖。」

羅賓森探長微笑接下獵槍，「那麼，如果平手呢？」

芙里妮小姐湊過去在探長耳邊悄聲說了幾句話，桃樂絲不確定小姐說了什麼，但探長面紅耳赤地準確無誤擊中了被扔到空中的三個空瓶。

「那就算是平手了，傑克。」

芙里妮小姐注意到他們站在一邊，招手要他們也過去一起玩，桃樂絲搖搖頭，她得先把野餐的準備做好才行。舖好野餐墊，找來幾塊石頭將四邊壓住，將食物都拿出來擺在墊子上，休幫完她之後看起來對射擊遊戲躍躍欲試，這時候芙里妮小姐和探長過來野餐墊上，催促他們也一起去玩。

天氣真的很好，野地裡吹過來的風也很舒服，大概是因為這樣，在休試過一輪後桃樂絲也接過了獵槍。獵槍比芙里妮小姐所收藏的武器都要重，她拿得有些不習慣，休大概也是，因為他只打中了一個空瓶。摩根夫人教她如何瞄準，休站在有點遠的地方，準備幫她扔空瓶。

「我們也該來打個賭，小桃。」休對她揮揮手，金髮在陽光下相當耀眼，原先有點緊張的桃樂絲也感染了休的雀躍。

「要賭什麼，休？」

「如果我贏了，就要讓第一個孩子當亞波次福的球迷！」

「那如果我贏了，他或她就得跟著我幫西墨爾本加油！」

隨著其他人的笑聲，第一個瓶子被拋上空中。

砰！

然後是第二個。

砰！

接著是第三個。

子彈只把瓶子打偏軌道，卻沒有碎裂。桃樂絲將獵槍還給摩根夫人，在一片歡呼聲中走過去在目瞪口呆的未婚夫臉上落在親吻。

「西墨爾本萬歲，休。」


End file.
